warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Vibes
A vibe is an emotion experienced instinctively.The Free Dictionary Among Warehouse personnel, vibes represent a sense or feeling that requires them to investigate a particular way, go to a particular location, or even ask a particular question with no other explanation than "it feels right." This sensation can prove quite advantageous, since they generally alert the user of any impending danger as well. At least five Warehouse personnel have been known to follow or pay attention to vibes and that may be part of why they were chosen for assignment to the Warehouse. The ability to feel vibes acutely may be related to how in-tune a person's aura is; Leena read Lattimer's aura and commented that he was "in tune" which was "very rare." When questioned about them by his partner, Agent Myka Bering, Agent Pete Lattimer described his vibes simply as "feelings" and admitted that they weren't always accurate. Because of painful experiences in his past, he felt obliged to pay attention to vibes so that he would never feel like he failed to prevent something bad from happening when it could have been avoided. Pete views them as his 'Spidey sense,' a term he occasionally uses. Occurrences of vibes in episodes ; : Agent Lattimer's earliest described vibe was the feeling he had one day as a youth that he would not see his father again. The results of ignoring this vibe spurred Lattimer to always follow his vibes. ; : While following the transport of a bank robbery suspect within a federal building, Pete Lattimer has a feeling that the robbers will try to rescue the captured foe. Moments before they strike, he strongly encourages his partner Myka to reinsert the earplugs she has been carrying around. ; : According to Rebecca St. Clair, Agent Jack Secord had vibes about cases on which he was working. These vibes may have led him to his discovery of the Spine of the Saracen, which Rebecca had been unable to find. ; : Pete has several vibes about Artie, possibly that he was in mortal danger, while Mrs. Frederic has a vibe as she is riding away from the Warehouse about the recently bronzed MacPherson. ; : While Pete and Myka kept changing bodies as they were talking to Leena, Pete says he got a bad vibe but before he says it they change bodies and Myka feels the vibes and says "Hmm so that's what vibes feel like?" ; : When Pete and Myka tried to find Artie after the incident at the house, Myka asked whether Pete felt a vibe, Pete said he didn't need one as Pete holds Artie's hat. ; : Pete gets a strong vibe just before Agent Jinks is given a page from William Shakespeare's Lost Folio, which then attempts to suffocate him. ; : Pete's mother, Jane Lattimer, gets a vibe about the company name A to Z Technologies. ; : Pete gets a bad vibe before seeing Marcus Diamond arrive at Emily Lake's home. ; : Pete gets a massive vibe at the moment of Leena's death. Characters with Vibes * Peter Lattimer * Irene Frederic * James MacPherson * Jack Secord * Jane Lattimer References Category:Warehouse 13